Interlude
by Korrin Belle-Deamon
Summary: Very short, funny or stupid ideas I came up with while writing I Don't Care, a JinxKF romance. These aren't sequels. More like side stories.
1. Return to Sender: Address Unknown

Title: Interlude 1: Return to Sender. Address Unknown.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans. Wish I did, but I don't. Too bad, I guess. I own this work of fiction though. No stealing.

Rating: K. Even that's a bit much. This is short, sweet and funny.

Notes: The Interlude series is kind of like displaced side stories. I kept coming up with these stupid little questions, which I couldn't find answers to in the Teen Titans universe, because in a lot of aspects it lacks simple logic. For this story, you need to forget that the different Teen Groups live in giant, conspicuous buildings shaped like letters. 'Cuz seriously, the Hive Five's hideout should not be hard to find, and it's not like it's hard for the Titans to beat them. P

Interlude 1 takes place shortly after "I Don't Care."

----

Shortly after Jinx had come to terms with how she felt about being a hero, and more importantly, how she felt about Kid Flash, she had moved in to his apartment. It had surprised her how nice it was. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was a hell of a lot better than the apartment she had been renting.

It seemed that fighting crime did pay, at least better than robbing pawn shops did.

"So…" Jinx began hesitantly, her arms crossed, resting on the top of the couch, watching Kid Flash as he busied himself in the kitchen. It had quickly become obvious that Kid Flash needed to eat a hell of a lot of food to power his speed, so how was he able to afford it all? That's what Jinx wanted to know.

"How do heroes make money?" She asked.

Kid Flash stopped what he was doing and looked up at her curiously.

"I mean, you don't steal stuff, so where does your money come from?"

"The Government," he said simply, before going back to his food.

Jinx gaped. "What do you mean the Government? They just give you money?"

"Well, yeah," Kid Flash shrugged, "We're providing a public service."

"So, now that I'm a hero, I can get this government money too?"

"I'm not sure, since you were a known villain after all. There are a lot of forms you have to fill out as well, which decide how much money you get," Kid Flash shrugged, before taking a bite of the sandwich he'd made for himself. He paused then, mouth full of food, "Oh, plus, once you have an account set up with them, your fans can send you gifts."

Jinx's eyes bulged out and she leaned over the edge of the couch. "Fans? Gifts? Why didn't I hear about this before? Villains are cool! I'm cool! Why haven't I gotten any gifts?"

"Probably because you'd be really easy to catch if you had a known mailing address," Kid Flash offered, chuckling.

"Oh," Jinx blushed a deep pink color, "Right…"


	2. Property Damage

Title: Interlude 2: Property Damage.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans. Wish I did, but I don't. Too bad, I guess. I own this work of fiction though. No stealing.

Rating: K+. For talking about vandalism

Notes: For this story you must think about how Heroes cause just as much damage as villains, but don't get in trouble.

Interlude 2 takes place shortly after "I Don't Care."

----

"So, Jinx, ready to fight some crime?"

Jinx turned to find Kid Flash smiling expectantly at her, but when she hesitated to answer, his smile fell slightly. It made her feel a little guilty, but she really wasn't ready yet. Yes, Kid Flash was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, but she really hadn't made up her mind about whether to switch sides or not.

"Don't worry about it, I can go out on my again," Kid Flash tried to reassure her, like he did every night where he went out on his own. He was trying to be patient; trying to give Jinx her space, but she could tell he was beginning to feel let down.

"It's just…," Jinx began, and Kid Flash perked up immediately. Jinx had yet to really talk to him about her indecision. "Remember how I said I couldn't be a hero, because I have the power of bad luck?" she asked, "What kind of a hero would I be if all I can do is break stuff?" she asked earnestly.

Kid Flash simply grinned, and waved her off. "Don't worry about that. I mean, take the Teen Titans for example. Raven is all about ripping up mailboxes and street lamps and hurling them at the bad guys, and Starfire's starbolts certainly aren't made out of fluffy clouds and kittens. Do you remember Terra? She couldn't do anything without ripping up the street and causing major property damage!"

Kid Flash chuckled lightly, and rubbed the back of his head when Jinx didn't seem too impressed by his examples.

"Isn't that a little irresponsible of a hero?" she asked, her voice deadpanning.

He simply shrugged and laughed sheepishly.


End file.
